The present invention relates to a frame to be placed around a venetian blind, and more particularly to a frame for accentuating a venetian blind. The invention is also concerned with specific means for connecting portions of the frame to the venetian blind head and to the surrounding window structure, such as a window frame, window sill, wall, door, or the like.
Venetian blinds with arrangements that might be considered frames are known for instance from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,991 issued July 6, 1965 to J. A. Anderle and 3,265,117 issued Aug. 9, 1966 to H. K. Lorentzen, et al. However, these frames are provided for entirely different purposes and are also structurally different and are related differently to the window structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame for a venetian blind which consists of a relatively small number of elements that can be combined to form an accent frame and that can be adapted to a variety of window structures as they exist in homes, offices, and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accentuating frame around a venetian blind which in addition to U-shaped channels for the sides only or the sides and the bottom of the frame, merely require one or two connecting clips for each side channel while all other elements easily fit together without any special connecting elements.